Sepatation Anxiety
by madison1234
Summary: Kendall is separated from James,Logan,and Carlos.He soon finds a new friend,Shane Brownley,but then he finds that his friend is moving.  If anyone noticed that I first wrote Shane Mornolo,I'm sorry.It's Shane Brownley.Kendall takes an old kids' spot.


Separation Anxiety

Chapter One: Switched

14-year-old Kendall Knight walked out of the school office, hot tears streaming down his face. He walked over to the table he and his friends sat at and sighed. His friend, James Diamond, said, "What's wrong, Kendall?" Kendall said, "The retarded counselor switched me to first period P.E. instead of 4th."

Logan Mitchell, the smart one of the group said, "Oh no. Then you won't have P.E. or science with us." Carlos Garcia, the energetic one of the group, said, "And those are the only classes we have together!" Kendall said, sobbing, "I know that. I know I should calm down, but I'm just so fucking upset!" James said, "Fuck the counselor. He's a bitch. I can't believe he switched you."

Kendall said, "Well, guys, there's nothing I can do about it. I guess we can talk before I go to Art and you guys go to Study Hall, and at lunch and brunch." Just then, the bell rang, and Kendall headed to social studies with Ms. Marks, and then to Science with Mr. Estrada instead of P.E. with Ms. Lenola.

Chapter Two: A New Friend

Kendall walked to P.E. first the next day, which was a Thursday. He went up to Ms. Samantha Sanchez and handed her a note. Ms. Sanchez said, "Okay, Kendall. Go ahead and go to number 16." Kendall groaned. On each side, two girls sat down. Kendall unwillingly took his spot. He sat down.

One of the girls, a brunette, said, "Hi. Are you new?" Kendall said, "Yeah. I'm Kendall Knight." The brunette introduced herself as Tess Mecklen, and the other girl, a blonde, introduced herself as Rachel Keeg. The boy on the other side of Tess said, "Hi. I'm Shane Mornolo."Kendall said, "I'm Kendall Knight." The boys talked for a long time until Ms. Sanchez finally called roll.

She said, "Okay, you guys. Today, we are doing pull-ups. Shane, can you please help Kendall?" Shane said, "Of course." He took Kendall's arm, and everyone headed to the gym.

A few minutes later, Kendall was sweaty. He had done 10 pull-ups, and Shane had done 15. Shane, getting a higher amount, still told him what a good job he did. Coincidentally, Kendall's locker was right next to Shane's. At the end of class, Shane said, "What do you have next?" Kendall said, "English." Shane said, "With Mr. Lyons?" Kendall said, "Yeah." Shane said, "Oh, cool. So do I. I have P.E., English, Social Studies with Ms. Asen, Science with Mr. Estrada, Math with Ms. Garcia, and then Art with Mr. Musso." Kendall said, "Oh, we only have one class with a different teacher." And with that, Shane and Kendall headed to English.

Chapter Three: All Friends

Kendall led Shane to his table at lunch. James, Carlos, and Logan, still a bit sweaty, grinned at the sight of a new friend. Kendall said, "Guys, this is Shane Brownley. Shane, this is Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond." Everyone exchanged hellos, and Kendall and Shane finally sat down side- by- side. Shane said, "Does anyone have food? I forgot my lunch money, and besides, the food here tastes like shit." Kendall laughed and said, handing his half of his sandwich, "Here. Doesn't anyone make you lunch?"

Shane said, "My mom sometimes asks me to buy when she has to leave early for her job." Kendall said, "Where does she work?" Shane said, "She's a cop. Her partner is Officer Garcia, I believe." Carlos said, spitting food at Logan, "Hey, that's my dad!" Logan said, "Carlos, that's revolting. Give me your napkin. Now." Carlos handed his napkin over while Shane, James, and Kendall died laughing. Logan said, "Yeah, laugh now. It's never happened to you." But everyone heard him laughing.

Shane said, "You guys are so cool. My friends are so lame." Kendall said, "Well, you can hang with us anytime. Right, guys?" James, Carlos and Logan said, "Anytime." And everyone chatted and ate until the bell rang, and Shane and Kendall headed to Math.

Chapter Four: L.A, Baby

Shane met up with Kendall the next day in P.E., where they did sit- ups. Kendall could tell that Shane was upset. He wanted to ask what was wrong with his new friend, but the blonde waited to ask him until brunch.

At brunch, Shane and Kendall walked together to the boys' table. James said when he saw Shane throw his backpack on the ground, "Are you okay, Shane?" Shane said, "Guys, I know you're gonna get upset about this, but in 2 weeks, I'm moving to L.A."

Kendall said, "What?" Shane said, "Yeah. My dad got transferred to some computer store in L.A." Carlos said, "Why can't you stay?" Shane said, "My mom is going, too, so I have no choice." Logan said, "That sucks." Kendall said, "Now I won't have any friends in any of my classes!" He cried into his backpack.

Shane said, "Kendall, if I could do something, I would, but I just can't. I'm so sorry, you guys." Kendall said, looking up, "Well, we can still call one another, but it won't be the same." Shane said, "No. Let's go to Social Studies." Kendall walked with him, already planning a goodbye party for Shane.

Chapter Five: Goodbye Party

2 weeks later, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan put the final touches on the party. It was to be later today at Kendall's house, and Shane would come at 3:00. He was leaving the next day. Kendall got a text from Shane. It said, "I'll be there in about a half hour. C ya later." Kendall texted, "Okay." Everyone showed up soon, and before anyone knew it, Shane rang the doorbell. Kendall yelled, "Hide!" He ran to get the door. Shane said, his face covered, "Can I open my eyes?" Kendall said, "Not yet." And at that moment, everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Shane took off his blindfold and said, "Oh my god!" The whole room was decorated just for him. Streamers, gifts, cake, everything. A lot of kids from school, boys and girls, including Tess and Rachel, were there. Shane said, "This is amazing!" Kendall said, "Well, let's party!"

An hour and a half later, after presents and right before cake, Shane said to Kendall, "Thank you so much, Kendall. I'm gonna miss seeing you every day." Kendall said, "Me too." They hugged, they ate cake, and then everyone hugged Shane for the very last time. As Shane left, Kendall strangled him with a hug, along with the other guys. Kendall thought, "Well, maybe school won't be so bad." And it wasn't that bad at all.


End file.
